Nightmares 2  Crobby
by LenaKaitoKuroiRico
Summary: After his death Bobby didn't  go to Heaven. He found himself in hell. Warning: dark  and I mean it , OOC.


As a hunter you should've known better than to believe all these supernatural riffraff. Smart dicks in expensive suites, who promised you peace and happiness. Who promised you life in Heaven. Heaven. Yeah, sure. Your beloved wife, maybe a couple of kids, small little house near the lake. Moments when you could forget about your job… Of course.

Perhaps, this reaper is just fed up with you or these guys are potential liars, but there is no peace here, in this God forgotten place where you are right now. You even don't know where you really are. Hell, Purgatory, some damn Stephen King's Universe?.. But it really seems like Hell, according to all these…eyewitnesses' accounts.

You're running through the darkness. You've stopped looking under your feet a long ago, because you're just tired of all this bones, pieces of flesh, debris of, perhaps, skulls under your legs. Your shoes are worn out for a long time. You're running barefoot, your legs have almost stopped feeling anything, but you still know that they're bleeding. You have a gun in your hands but bullets aren't helping anymore. And you would drop it, but you feel somewhat safer with it… more usual.

Shadows, dark figures that constantly thicken and come closer, making scary animal howls and groans. Usual people would probably say that darkness is the same, that there are no more or less thicker places in it, but… it just means that they are not hunters.

Another creature flies up to you and pushes you to the ground. Ground… You raise your hands from some sticky substance and understand that it's probably blood. You stand up and begin to run again. Because you can't stop even for a one second. Running, falling, then running again…again and again. But you're just an old hunter, whose face shows mileage, your strength isn't inexhaustible and finally it all ends with you not rising to your legs after one of these fallings. You just keep standing on your knees in medley of only God know what. And then flock of these black shadows attacks you. You're screaming, you're beginning to fall into darkness. And then…

- Leave him alone!

Everything suddenly becomes quiet. Darkness goes away. And in ringing silence you hear derisive words:

- Bobby Singer, you're like a beautiful vision, as always.

You haven't spoken for a God only knows how much time. And all that comes out is a hoarse rasp:

- Crowley.

- In the flesh.

You don't raise your head. Quite the contrary. You shut your eyes, because you're afraid that this is just another wicked scheme of these damned shadows.

Loud approaching steps, hand that squeezes firmly your shoulder. It probable leave marks later, but who even cares? You're dead man now. You just…nothing.

- Bobby… - Crowley's voice is unusually tired. – It's okay now, darling.

And you believe him. Anyway, what else could be worse?

You lean your shoulder trustfully against standing near you man. You reach out for this arm that promise peace.

- Silly hunter.

You're not even angry, you just whisper without any malice in response:

- Idjit.

King of Hell just laughs. You've never heard his laughter before. It's a lit bit anguished. You lift your eyes up, trying to understand what's wrong, and cold drop falls down on your cheek. Crowley looks at you through tears in his eyes. And this time it's not just another act.

He turns his head away, his grip on your shoulder gets stronger. He's still laughing. But laughter turns soon into something that looks more like heart-breaking sighs or sobs.

- The same as you.

You smile and once again close your eyes. If hunters, who's seen too much in their lifetime are not so in honor here… Well, you're not so against to be in a Heaven like this. It's better than always run away from some retarded shadows.

Crowley must have read your mind because demon suddenly begins to chuckle softly. And for the first time since your arrival here you feel safe. Maybe it's wrong to trust a demon, especially the one like Crowley, but you are so exhausted. And after some seconds you finally let yourself fall asleep.


End file.
